Come with me
by CountryKrys
Summary: This is how I wanted 'Last weeks fights, this weeks tights' to end between Rory and Jess.RR


This is how I think the episode 'Last weeks fights, last weeks tights' should have played.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Gilmore Girls

* * *

Chapter 1

_**Rory's POV**_

Dean and Lindsey have to be having a rough patch; he's been with me for a while, and he's been great. But he should be with his wife, his life partner. Not me, his ex girlfriend, the girl who broke his heart to go out with a guy who broke my heart.

Just as Dean was about to tell me what was going on with him and Lindsey we hear the doors of Yale open. It's Jess, he's been following me and he won't leave me alone, he's driving me insane.

"What are you doing here?" I blurt out of reflex.

"I need to talk to you." He looks straight at me, and he looks very serious.

"Jess." Dean is trying to protect me, but I don't think there's anything to protect me from.

"I need to talk to _you_." This time he points at me to make sure Dean understands that he only needs to talk to me.

"What's going on?" Dean is as confused as I am.

"What are you doing here?" Since he didn't answer me the first time, I asked again.

"Rory please." He looks so pleading and sad. I can't just turn him down, but he's been so horrible!

"Rory." Dean's still trying to protect me.

I can't help but scuff and run my fingers through my hair; this is so frustrating; he is so frustrating.

"Go. Go home." Dean looked at me and looked at Jess like I was insane.

"No." Men can be so stubborn.

"Yes. Go, you should go." He still can't believe that I want to be alone with Jess, despite all the mean and hurtful things that have happened in the past.

He clears his throat and watches Jess as he walks towards the Yale doors and go home.

"Why won't you leave me alone? You won't go away." He's following me like a homeless sad hungry dog.

"Rory-" He says my name too much.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I'm getting angry and he can tell.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just…" He stopped talking.

"What?"

"Come with me." My eyes widen, what is he talking about?

"What?" He has to be joking.

"Come with me."

I laugh; he has to be out of his mind. "Where?"

"I don't know, away." He's not joking, he actually wants me to go somewhere with him. And I have a feeling it's not going to be close by.

"Are you crazy?" My eyes are squinted, wondering if there's something about him that is more different then his crazy talk.

"Probably." He's got that right, going away? Where would we go?

"Do it, come with me. You'll think about it." He's making me insane!

"I can't do that!" I open the dorm room and walk in, hoping to close the door before he can get in.

"You don't think you can do it, but you can. You can do whatever you want." Too late, he's already in.

"It's not what I want!" I'm about to cry.

"It is, I know you!" Everybody knows me, but you don't know me anymore.

"You don't know me!" I'm starting to back up onto my boxes.

"Look, look, we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, and we'll be together. It's what I want; it's what you want too!"

"No!"

"Look, I wanna be with you, but not here. Not this place, not Stars Hollow. We have to start new."

"There's nothing to start!" He's too late, I loved him and now I don't know if I love him anymore.

"But-you're packed! Everything's in boxes. It's perfect, you're ready! I'm ready! I'm ready for this; you can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now, you can!" Wow, he's really serious about this, he really wants to be with me, and he wants me to trust him. He's ready for something I have been ready for a while.

"No!"

"Look you know we're supposed to be together, I knew it since the day I first saw you two years ago. And you know it to. I know you do.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Don't say no just to make me stop talking or make me go away, only say no if you really don't want to be with me!" The pain in his eyes, the sparkle isn't there. He's scared, he's afraid of my answer.

"I don't know!" I sat on my box and cried in my hands.

"How do you not know?" He sits next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. Allowing me to cry on his shoulder.

"I can't just leave Yale! It's what I've worked my whole life up to!" It's been my dream to go to college and become a journalist.

"How many years do you have left?" With all this, I don't know.

"I don't know." He looks at his shoes and back up at me.

"We can find a place here, and when you're done we can go to New York!" He's trying to make it better for me and at the same time have him happy as well.

"You're going to wait that long?" He nods.

"If I get you, I'll wait."

* * *

I know the first part was from the show, but I needed that to go with what I wanted to change it to.

RR


End file.
